Themes: Revenge
: For other themes, see Themes. 'Revenge '''is a theme that often appears out of severe anger or hatred towards another character. Occurrences The Comic *Tyreese kills Chris to avenge the death of his daughter, Julie. (Issue 15) *Maggie Greene shoots Thomas Richards after he killed her twin sisters. (Issue 18) *Michonne amputates several body parts of The Governor after he raped her twice. (Issue 33) *The Governor kills over half of the people in Rick's group after they killed Bruce Cooper, Eugene, Sam, and other unnamed people, as well as mutilated The Governor. (Issue 46 to Issue 48) *Three unnamed marauders try to rape and rob Rick, Abraham, and Carl, but are killed quickly by Rick and Abraham. (Issue 57) *After they amputated and ate Dale's leg, all of The Hunters were killed by Rick and his group. (Issue 66) * swears that he will kill Negan for killing . (Issue 100) The TV-Series *Nate, Randall, and Sean attacked Glenn, Rick and Hershel in retaliation for the deaths of Dave and Tony. (Triggerfinger) *Daryl Dixon, T-Dog, Andrea, and Shane Walsh killed a group of walkers to avenge Dale Horvath's death. (Better Angels) *Rick plants his machete into the head of Tomas after he attempts to kill him twice in a row. *Andrew allows walkers into the prison, and sets off the alarm to lure Rick to the control room to get his revenge. *Michonne waits in The Governor's room for him, so she can kill him for having his men sent to kill her. Webisodes *While B.J. and Chase are having a stand off, Kelly comes up from behind B.J. and cuts off his head after keeping her hostage and possibly raping her. The Video Game *Lee kills the senator in revenge for him sleeping with his wife. (Video Game) *Kenny becomes outraged at the St. John Family for taking his wife and son hostage. (Starved For Help) *Brenda St. John, ironically, gets killed by the zombified Mark whom she killed earlier that day. (Starved For Help) *Lee kills both of the St. John brothers to avenge the deaths of Mark and Larry. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Lilly kills Carley because she believes that she was betraying the group. (Long Road Ahead) *Anna Correa kills Dr. Logan in revenge for him attempting to force her to get an abortion. (Video Game) *Molly kills the reanimated corpse of Dr. Logan, who caused her sister to die. (Around Every Corner) *Kenny attempts to convince Lee drop Ben off the bell tower in revenge for causing his wife and son to be killed. (Around Every Corner) *The Stranger wants revenge on Lee's group after they stole his supplies and were indirectly responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter. (Video Game) Dead Reckoning *Shane shoots Robb Spanner to protect Gary Taylor and to avenge officer Don's death. *Gary Taylor shot Paul after he bit Patty Taylor on the arm. Social Game *The player can avenge Jesse by killing the zombies that had devoured him. Assault ''Coming The Novel Series *Tara Chalmers takes revenge on Philip Blake, for raping her sister, by kicking him and his group out. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip tortures and rapes Sonny and Cher in revenge of Penny Blake's death. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes